Never Lost
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: "After everything we've been through Olivia, I will not lose you again." With the blue eyes staring at him, he knew he never would because Olivia would always be a part of their daughter. 4x19 Letter of Transit/ 4x21 Brave New World Part 1 spoilers.


Never Lost

Spoilers: Letters of Transit 4x19, Brave New World Part 1 4x21

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did...well we'd be getting a sixth and seventh season

* * *

Peter Bishop stared down at the little girl in his arms; never had he saw such a breath-taking sight in his life. The woman who bore her came close but the bundle in his arms was a miracle. She shouldn't have survived so many things but yet she had. Looking over at the mother of his child and the love of his life, Peter smiled at the sight of Olivia Dunham asleep. After twenty-three hours of labor she deserved sleep, to him she deserved a national medal for the work she went through to bring their child into the world.

Sitting down, he laid the newborn on his lap and held her head in one hand and tiny hand in his other. Blond wisps of hair covered her head, downy and soft, and blue eyes searched the room…she was so interested in the world around her. Just nine hours old and she was determined to investigate her surroundings, if that didn't scream 'Bishop' then Peter didn't know what did. She may have gotten her mother's looks, what he wanted all along, but she got the Bishop genes in regards to her mind.

"Welcome to the universe Princess." He kissed her downy head and smiled as he pulled back, her little mouth was making an 'o' as tiny eyes fluttered closed. She was finally deciding to go to sleep; brushing his forefinger against her cheek, Peter watched her seal away the blue eyes and fall into a haziness of sleep. "Dream good dreams."

* * *

Standing up, Peter walked to the bassinet and laid her inside. Running a hand over the tag that was on the side he smiled at the contents it read.

**I'm A Girl! Name: Henrietta O. Bishop "Etta"**

**Mother: O. Dunham**

**Date of Birth: December 21, 2012**

**Time: 04:32 AM**

**Weight: 7 Ibs, 9 oz.**

**Length: 21 inches**

"Sleep tight Etta." Peter kissed his daughter's head and smiled, "Daddy will always protect you, I promise." Before leaving his daughter, he snapped a picture with his phone and smiled, he couldn't get over how perfect the newborn was.

* * *

Peter Bishop stared at his phone, it had taken forever to recharge it but he'd managed to. Etta was making them dinner with some of the rations they'd found untouched in the bag Simon had had with him. The blond twenty-four year old sat beside him and handed him a plate of something.

"What are you looking at?" She motioned to the phone, "you've been staring at it for a while."

He smiled, "you and your mother, the day you were born." He handed her the device and nodded, letting her see them. "Just swipe the screen and another will show up."

Etta smiled as she looked at the pictures, "I couldn't remember her face…she's so beautiful."

"She was exhausted; don't think she wasn't tired when those pictures were taken." Peter ate some of the meal he had, it wasn't exactly tasteful but it was food so he ate it. "You were our little miracle, when she was awake Olivia couldn't keep her hands off of you. I had to take my time when she was asleep, you were all mine at those moments. I made a promise to protect you always; I broke it before but not now."

"You always have protected me," she smiled, "Nina said it was you that made me who I am and why I can deflect the Observers. I don't understand but because of you I'm safe from their manipulation. Now eat, you need to keep up your strength…we have work ahead of us."

Peter chuckled and looked at her, "you're just like your mother…bossy and demanding!"

* * *

A familiar smile graced her face and Peter remembered something Olivia had said the day she had died by Bell's hand.

_No matter what happens Peter, you'll always have me in her…in our miracle. _

And he did…her smile was all her mother and her strength was as well. Their talk from years before filtered into his mind.

_After everything we've been through Olivia, I will not lose you again._

And he never would…because he had part of her sitting before him. Etta's drive for a better world and character was all her mother…her looks as well. Peter once thought there was a perfectly even blend of him and Olivia in their miracle but there wasn't…she only had his eyes and chin, everything else was her mother and that was alright with him.

* * *

A/N: Wanted to write my own Etta newborn story and tie it into the Letters of Transit episode. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


End file.
